Suriyaki
by Adelaide Scott
Summary: Cada vez que probaba la carne, era como si unas cuantas agujas se clavaran en su garganta, dificultando que pasara el bocado, aunque tenía buen sabor y olía delicioso. Luciano x Suzaku, menciones de Gino x Suzaku.


**Suriyaki**

_Y se me concedió un beso de su boca,_  
_Cuando acepté la manzana que su mano me ofrecía._  
_Pero al morderla mi cerebro se hizo tormenta_  
_Y mis pies tropezaron en tanto me sentía_  
_Caer ruidosamente a través de las ramas_  
_De enredadera a sus pies,_  
_Notando las pálidas caras muertas_  
_Que me daban la bienvenida en el hoyo._

**El agujero del huerto-Dante Gabriel Rossetti.***

Estaba al tanto hasta donde le había sido posible con respecto a la querella que se desarrollaba en la Federación China. Sabía que Gino y el Tristán, junto con Anya y su Mordred, partieron a defender el frente del Príncipe Schneizel y a rescatar a la princesa Cornelia, presumiblemente en manos del enemigo, que había solicitado su presencia, a la cual el mismísimo Emperador se opuso, enviándolo en misión como Comandante en Jefe a Egipto. La mano de Zero se había extendido hacia el mundo entero, dando falsas esperanzas a los terroristas para resurgir de las sombras y oponerse al régimen, o bien alentando a los marginados e inconformes para que destruyeran cualquier posibilidad de dignidad para sus países. A pesar de los tiempos difíciles.

-Pero su Alteza…él ha solicitado mi presencia en…

El Rey Charles se volvió, como si la conversación estuviera zanjada, haciendo un ademán de su mano que daba a pensar en un padre autoritario pero cuidadoso. Nostalgia.

-Britania no negocia con terroristas. Los borra de la faz de la tierra. He sido demasiado permisivo con ese hijo mío que me abandonó y complotó nuestra destrucción, después de cobrarse la vida de dos de sus hermanos y quién sabe lo que hubiera hecho de no atraparlo a tiempo. Se termina en este instante. Lord Kururugi, me ha entregado su destino y yo mando que lo trace en el campo de batalla, sí, pero no donde pueda entorpecer la Paz Británica. ¿Comprendido?

-Si, su Alteza.

Suzaku se inclinó y al día siguiente partió hacia esa tierra de pirámides, arena y escorpiones en la que ya había derramado bastante sangre, haciendo las jornadas llevaderas gracias a Gino, que si se tomaba algo de eso en serio, lo disimulaba bien y Anya, que olvidaba hasta sus nombres épicamente de un día para el otro.

Parecía hecho a propósito que Lord Bradley fuese llamado como refuerzo unas pocas semanas después y que llegara durante una fuerte tormenta que impedía la comunicación inmediata por radio con la base militar desde el campamento.

Escuchó los motores del Percival antes de que la máquina se dignara a presentar sus formas entre la arena que volvía sepia el ambiente a su alrededor. Hubiera querido estar montado en el Lancelot y no solo cerca de la carpa, a altas horas, en bata y ojeroso, con barba de días en las mejillas. Apretó los dientes antes que saludar presenciando la lluvia de balas que bajaron sobre los aldeanos a los que habían jurado inmunidad a cambio de rendición de sus armas. Sus subordinados sí que se inclinaron (ciertamente más aterrorizados que fascinados) cuando Lord Bradley emergió de su cápsula, tras dejar caer un bulto en el suelo. Que temblaba y se retorcía, cubierto por arena. Suzaku se inclinó instintivamente sobre él: un joven asiático.

-Colaboraba con los Caballeros Negros. Hice una parada en la Federación China por información y me dejaron llevármelo, porque les bastaba con un rehén. Tuve que prometer no masacrarlo. Me creyeron solo cuando manifesté mi interés en traerlo para que oficiara como chef para usted, Kururugi, teniendo en cuenta que cumplirá dieciocho años en labor. Lord Weindberg pensó que era una gran idea.

"Gino no debe haber pensado que cruzarías dos continentes con él a cuestas hasta depositarlo a mis pies en estado de shock e hipotermia, hijo de puta". Suzaku se mordió la lengua, pero su semblante hablaba bastante de lo que pensaba y esto pareció complacer enormemente a Lord Bradley, que estaba fresco como un trozo de fruta fría a esas horas.

-El sistema de comunicación está momentáneamente averiado por la tormenta. ¿Tiene noticias de la situación?

Luciano se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia y pidió a uno de los soldados de bajo rango que desempacara sus pertenencias de la cápsula de almacenamiento en el Percival.

-Los Rebeldes no tienen oportunidad. Aunque yo creo que es mejor que no lo sepas por ahora, Kururugi. Quizás te afecte mucho enterarte de la cantidad de vidas de tus allegados compatriotas que están perdiéndose.

Suzaku no iba a hacer una escena frente a terceros. Ya Cecile y Lloyd llegaban a socorrerlo a sus modos, una con meriendas y sonrisas nerviosas, el otro con ademanes efervescentes al recién llegado, que se dirigió a la carpa privada que le dispensaron. El joven fue llevado a la enfermería y Suzaku se dirigió a preparar su estrategia hasta que salió el sol.

La muerte de Gino, insistió para sí mismo, como insisten los que han perdido en la guerra debido al viento desfavorable, aunque su caso sea muy diferente y se halle al final del día, victorioso, le habría afectado menos, de enterarse de ella por la noche. Sin tener que cerrar los ojos frente a los controles porque su rostro intervenía con las órdenes que debía formular para que el ataque fuese un éxito y la defensa no cayera a costa de él.

Que Luciano Bradley se acercara a su tienda para darle el pésame, era desconcertante. No podía ni echarle la culpa a los ansiolíticos. ¿De veras lo había palmeado en el hombro y le había pedido que no se forzara tanto? Algo olía raro. Arthur, agazapado bajo su catre, mostrando los dientes y bufando lo percibía también. Pero Suzaku no quería tener prejuicios, después de haber pasado tantos sinsabores a causa de los que esgrimían los demás.

-No me atreví a decirte lo de Weindberg porque supuse que sería un golpe bajo y que cuando el equipo de transmisión volviera a funcionar, lo averiguarías por ti mismo. Contrariamente a lo que se diga de mi persona, no me considero un sádico cuando no hay necesidad de ello. En esta batalla hay suficiente carne fresca para mí.-Chasqueó la lengua y extendió las manos, con una sonrisa que quizás no pretendía resultar amenazante y que sin embargo…

-Está disculpado, Lord Bradley. Ahora, si me perdona también…-Deseó más que nunca estar en el viejo Cuartel General, que tenía puertas de acero y no telas de aislante térmico-ambiental para hacer de barreras con la gente que no deseaba enfrentar de momento. La tormenta soplaba contra las dunas, los perros aullaban y había luna llena.

-¡No tan rápido, Kururugi! ¿Recuerdas cuál fue la última voluntad de Lord Weindberg?-Era bastante irrespetuoso referirse con un tono tan ligero a algo que seguramente fue dicho por encima por alguien mal preparado para ir al campo de batalla, igual que quien va a divertirse en un partido de rugby. A esas alturas, a Suzaku se le había olvidado lo que le dijo Luciano ni bien descendió con el rehén a cuestas. Solo rescataba que no le comunicó de inmediato las bajas en la Federación y que luego había tomado de la camisa de fuerza a Sugiyama, que tendría poco más en edad que Suzaku, un cuerpo que no hablaba de guerras, sino de un aliado pasivo y la sangre del rostro perdida por completo, no tanto como las lágrimas que lo surcaban. Que acercó la boca a su oído para susurrarle algo de seguro estremecedoramente obsceno, que lo revivió en temblores y ruegos bajos, antes de ser arrastrado a la enfermería por las jóvenes que acompañaban a Bradley. Y que no hizo nada al respecto, exhausto como aún estaba y todavía avergonzado por dejar escapar a Zero en su momento.

Ya se lo trataba de traidor potencial. Los soldados a penas y respondían sus órdenes a regañadientes, por lo que Bismarck acostumbraba enviarlo con otro Caballero de Asalto, para que se les recordara su lugar. Lo cual funcionaba, desgraciadamente, mejor si era cualquiera de los demás (incluso Luciano) antes que Lord Weindberg, al que tampoco respetaban lo suficiente.

-Refrésqueme la memoria, Lord Bradley.-Estaba cansado. No sabía a dónde llevaría el no pedirle de manera tajante que lo dejara solo, pero ya no quería más problemas y en verdad, probablemente Luciano se conformaría con un par de comentarios hirientes. Quizás, si se saciaba con Suzaku, olvidaría a Kento Sugiyama, prisionero con cadenas a la usanza medieval en su tienda y cuyo destino, según un par de soldados que le dirigían bastante informalmente la palabra, era oscuro e intimidante de muchas maneras. Definitivamente, la próxima vez que no coincidieran en batalla, haría algo al respecto, pero de todos modos, ¿cuánto podría sobrevivir un oriental seguro que sin nociones del habla regional y saliendo de un campamento británico? ¿La única liberación que podría otorgarle consistiría en una fosa cavada a escondidas en donde los perros no roerían el cuerpo en seguida, una bala a la cabeza y una disculpa por lo poco que tenía en las manos? Suzaku se dijo que podría darse el lujo de salvar más vidas cuando fuese el Primer Caballero. Para eso, debía tener una imagen alzada de sí mismo pesando sobre los hombros de sus subordinados, mayoritariamente británicos.

-La cena al estilo de tu viejo país, por supuesto. En realidad, nunca lo has dejado, ¿verdad?-No tuvo tiempo de contestarle. Señaló con ademán a sus espaldas. Surgieron de la noche: Marika Soresi y Lilliana Vergamont, junto al Onceavo que le preocupaba, curiosamente con bastante buen aspecto, si este puede tenerse en un estado demacrado. Seguía nervioso y triste, como catatónico, pero ya no se sacudía en temblores, ni mostraba daños físicos graves a causa de su detención bajo responsabilidad de Bradley (que sería suficiente como para que hubiera perdido partes importantes del cuerpo) ni particular terror. Quizás habían negociado por estabilidad, que era bastante, aunque Suzaku estaba sorprendido de que no hubiera cometido suicidio aún. Los Caballeros Negros tenían bien ganada fama de orgullosos. Y con alguien como Lelouch a la cabeza de los mismos…intentó regresar al mundo que tenía frente a frente.

El pequeño séquito de Luciano traía bandejas que humeaban y arrojaban un olor extravagante que Suzaku asociaba con el invierno en su país.

-¿Cómo es que se llama? "Suriyaki", Lord Kururugi.-Todo sonaba a provocación en labios de Bradley, pero esto en particular parecía suavizado por…¿buenas intenciones?¿Humildad?¿Se habría ganado su respeto por fin? No le parecía ni remotamente posible. Era…demasiado simple. Quizás, al igual que con otros soldados y superiores, lo habría impresionado con un acto que le pareciera lógico. ¿Arriesgar su vida extremamente, quizás? ¿Ordenar ejecuciones de soldados enemigos que no se rindieron? Suzaku ya no se reconocía a sí mismo y en cierto modo, le habría pesado más la aceptación de un Monstruo como Luciano que su enemistad, la cual le recordaba que era más humano, en cierto modo. Ahora eran, realmente, camaradas, si esto no era una bruma cruel. Y en el caso de que lo fuera, ¿podía evitarlo con una excusa por sus cefaleas?

Quizás las muchachas y el rehén no sabían nada de sus intenciones, puesto que pasaron el umbral ligeramente, ellas dos ataviadas con escotados vestidos de civiles y el joven que las acompañaba todavía esposado, pero sin la camisa de fuerza característica de los prisioneros y evitando hacer el más mínimo ademán sospechoso por rebelarse. Incluso se inclinó ante Luciano Bradley, con menos terror del esperado, antes de retirarse, Lilliana y Marika sonrientes como colegialas tomándolo del brazo y mandándole besos (un poco forzados en el segundo caso) a su comandante en jefe, que las observó irse con indiferencia, dejándose caer en un almohadón junto a la mesita, sirviéndose algo de sake e invitando a Suzaku a hacer lo mismo. Arthur, desde debajo del catre los miraba a los dos, siseando preocupadamente. Lo sorprendente fue que no le arrojaran un cuchillo: solo se encogieron de hombros y hablaron sobre el trabajo de preparar un plato tan exquisito en un campamento como ese, a pesar de que los británicos sí que saben cómo viajar, incluso a la guerra.

Suzaku alzó una ceja inevitablemente, esperando la advertencia del Geass por un veneno escondido en la comida. Solo le respondió un rugido de su estómago: había olvidado cenar, pese a las insistencias de uno de los cabos enviado por el cocinero en jefe. Se dejó caer en otro almohadón como quien acepta ser ahorcado y tomó los palillos de junto al cuenco, sorprendido por los detalles regionales en los que pensó Bradley o en todo caso, que le sonsacó a Sugiyama. No dejaba de ser sorprendente. Definitivamente iba a terminar intentando apuñalarlo de un momento a otro. Esperó por un movimiento brusco en Luciano que le indicara que la feroz lucha comenzaría. Pero mientras que su plato se colmaba de la variedad de carnes y verduras junto al arroz, solo tuvo la impresión de que intentaban ser amables. Aunque hubiera un interés egoísta asomando la nariz en algún punto, Suzaku era perceptivo, pero carecía de la imaginación necesaria para deducir. Su mente se perdía en los conteos frívolos y así como se rindió a que compartirían aquella comida de explicación dudosa, se abandonó a confiar en Sir Bradley hasta donde este lo dejara.

Arthur temblaba y maullaba nerviosamente desde debajo del catre. Suzaku intentó ofrecerle unos trozos de carne y vegetales cortados pequeños para sus colmillos, pero solo consiguió que bufara con el pelo levantado ante la perspectiva de salir de su escondite, acercándose sí o sí al punto en el que se encontraba Luciano, que indiferentemente seguía bebiendo sake, utilizando el tenedor en vez de los palillos que había hecho traer para la cena. Cuando Lord Kururugi decidió tratar de alzarlo en brazos para que lo acompañara a su lugar en la mesa, el animal saltó en dirección contraria de la tienda y fue tragado por unas bolsas de dormir. Suzaku jadeó, repentinamente acalorado. Una extraña presión entre sus piernas lo distraía y a penas podía escuchar retazos de la conversación que Lord Bradley intentaba forzar, convirtiendo en monólogo.

Quiso ser diplomático como era la costumbre, pero disimular aquello, que además le teñía las mejillas de rojo, era muy difícil. Veía doble, se sentía encogido y temía que se notara lo que sucedía. Otra anomalía: cada vez que probaba la carne, era como si unas cuantas agujas se clavaran en su garganta, dificultando que pasara el bocado, aunque tenía buen sabor y olía delicioso, lo cual era decir más bien poco. Al masticar, pensaba en Gino fuertemente, en el tacto de sus manos, el olor de su colonia mezclada con sudor, la ropa limpia sobre su piel, el regusto de su saliva, la presión de su lengua recorriéndolo y todo su cuerpo empujándolo para encontrar placer y entregarlo. No había llorado todavía. Y el último lugar para hacerlo era cenando con Luciano Bradley, pero allí estaba, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lord Kururugi, ¿le he traído malos recuerdos?-Como veía borroso, envuelto en el calor y preocupado por la humillación de la debilidad emocional y los estragos que físicamente le afectaban, escuchó esa voz acercarse antes de tener a cortísima distancia el aliento de su dueño, bañándole el cuello, produciéndole escalofríos. Quiso apartarlo (ya pensaría en algo diplomático que contestar a lo que parecía una provocación, sin duda, aunque aún ignorara la naturaleza de la misma), pero le sujetaron la muñeca que pretendía mover.- ¿Estás reviviendo tus días con Weindberg? ¿Es eso?-En un ligero forcejeo anterior a la segunda pregunta, Luciano agarró su otra muñeca con la suavidad propia de un juego y los envió a ambos al suelo, colocándose sobre él, pegándose a su oído. Suzaku casi voltea de una patada la mesa, aterrorizado, estremeciéndose, de un modo similar a Arthur momentos antes. Su mente daba vueltas y casi no había bebido.

-¡Shhhhh!-Separó las piernas de Suzaku (que estaba congelado de estupor, a penas preguntándose a dónde se había ido su fuerza descomunal en aquel momento) con una rodilla que se frotó en esa zona repentinamente afectada desde la media hora atrás donde comenzara ese banquete que parecía dirigirse a un desenlace inquietante.- ¿Te molesta que haga esto porque no soy él?-Suzaku creyó oír cómo le latía el corazón a toda velocidad cuando los labios de Bradley rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja. Aquello solo podía ser una cosa y quiso evitarla, pero sus músculos estaban endurecidos. Cada miembro con ese problema.-No eres más que un Enumerado promovido por vender a un terrorista de cuarta que pronto será fusilado. Me he portado bien contigo, ¿no es cierto?-El movimiento seco y violento de su rodilla, casi un golpe, hizo que Suzaku jadeara en vez de maldecir como tenía planeado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, arrojando hacia atrás la cabeza, escuchando que Luciano reía y le apretaba las muñecas contra el suelo. La rodilla comenzó a frotarse y Suzaku gimió, pidiendo que se apartaran, obteniendo nuevas carcajadas como respuestas y tras una breve vacilación, labios contra los suyos, una lengua invasiva que clamaba por ser mordida y a la que no se atrevió a rechazar, hipnotizado como estaba por el sabor alcoholizado de su saliva. Cuando lo soltaron para desabrocharle el cinturón y meter aquellas manos frías y diestras en esa parte tan descarada de su persona, se descubrió aferrando los cabellos de Luciano de una manera que hacía pensar más en caricias desesperadas que en intentos de liberación.

-Quieres esto tanto como yo.-de eso se trató desde el principio, ¿verdad? Suzaku estuvo muy ocupado observando deseos homicidas como para reparar en lo obvio. Que el Vampiro de Britania era un homosexual reprimido que buscaba un polvo. Nada más. El nombre de Gino se formó una y otra vez en sus labios sangrantes, insistentemente, como un reproche del más allá. Su estómago estaba revuelto cuando Bradley le sacó las botas y finalmente, el pantalón, para colocarlo boca abajo. Igual que a una perra.

No supo qué contestar y pronto no fue necesario decir nada, no con él tomándole por la cadera, apretando y embistiendo entre sus carcajadas. El mundo se disolvió en niebla negra. Para bien. Hizo arcadas casi vomitando en dos ocasiones. Arthur siseó desde alguna parte de la cama, pero Bradley no dejó que se adelantara a buscarlo y su toque bastó para socavar la intención. Durmieron en el catre, uno encima del otro (sorprendentemente Suzaku no iba debajo de Luciano), como enemigos que se han perdonado por una noche. La tormenta soplaba terriblemente. Si bien Anya mandó el mensaje unas cuantas horas antes, la misma no permitió que llegara ni bien fue inútil.

El Séptimo Caballero buscó a la débil luz de la lámpara de gas estacionada a medio metro del lecho por el artefacto que hacía sonar con un bajo timbre la versión instrumental de "If I can't be yours" (que le hacía pensar por orden en el niño Lelouch, en su padre, en la mujer británica que lo adoptó, en Euphie, en Lelouch como Traidor y ahora también en Gino, condensando en una masa amorfa los diferentes dolores de heridas que debieron haber sanado a esas alturas, pero que continuaban molestándolo. Insistentemente), maldiciendo el haber quitado el modo silencioso. No quería que Lord Bradley se despertara e incluso estaba pensando, poco antes de quedarse dormido en esa posición tan comprometedora, que debía buscar alguna forma de agradecerle ese cambio en su comportamiento, que de repente explicaba tantas cosas. Para bien.

Las palabras de Anya Alstreim, breves y concisas, casi duras en su atronador pragmatismo, no exento de una leve nota (traslucida dudosamente, dadas las circunstancias y también porque las expresiones de la chica variaban de monótonas a energéticamente atípicas) adolorida pusieron un mundo que ya había dado sus giros increíbles en pocas horas, nuevamente de cabeza. Suzaku quiso vomitar. Tenía que hacerlo. Y salir de ese ambiente compartido con un hombre capaz de…

-Déjame adivinar: Alguien te ha soplado los pormenores de mi plan, ¿eh, Kururugi?-sus ojos brillaban. Eran malignos y atrayentes. Aunque Suzaku estaba a punto de desvanecerse en un océano de salitre, no pudo despegarles la vista. Mientras que hablaba, Luciano (aún desnudo, sin la decencia de cubrirse aunque fuera con la sábana, en las mismas condiciones por descaro que Suzaku, el cual había salido de esa forma en su descuido y casi confianza) se incorporaba y avanzaba hacia él. Quiso golpearlo. No le faltaba furia, palpitándole adentro. Pero el asco lo debilitaba. El odio hacia sí mismo por haber caído tan fácilmente. Y faltaban las lágrimas.-No es que haya pretendido joderte desde el principio. Pero sobre la marcha, me pareció adecuado. Primero hice que te tragaras el corazón muerto de tu precioso Caballero Tres. Y luego mi semen.-se echó a reír y Suzaku no escuchó nada más, como si hubiera caído al borde de un precipicio.-¡Y lo hiciste! Es una pena que hayan cremado los restos que dejé a los trabajadores fúnebres. ¿No crees que la carne de lord Weindberg era un fantástico afrodisiaco? Fue como si le hubiera puesto Viagra a tu comida. Nunca volveré a decir que era un inútil de la cabeza a los pies…

***Nota**.Esta cita pertenece a un poema (traducido) que aparece en "Cirse" de Cortázar. Hay ciertos paralelismos entre Delia y Luciano si saben encontrarlos. :)


End file.
